


Loki Has His Own Series?

by WhatsOnMyMind



Series: We React [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), DB Cooper, Enjoy!, First time writing the MCU, Gen, Happy Thor (Marvel), Hopefully I won't do too bad, How Do I Tag, Hulk takes the stairs, I Don't Even Know, Incase it wasn't clear, Infinity Gems (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Lives (Marvel), Loki is D.B cooper apparently, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Loki is a mood, Loki is unpredictable, Loki trailer, Never wrote any of these characters, No Slash, No Smut, Poor Thor (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Some Humor, TVA, The Author Regrets Everything, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are Not Amused, The Avengers are confused, The Tesseract (Marvel), The avengers react to the fact that Loki is alive and apparently has his own trailer, Thought I'd write this for motivation for my other stories, Time Travel, Time Travel Shenanigans, Trailer Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, and series, sorta - Freeform, surprise at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsOnMyMind/pseuds/WhatsOnMyMind
Summary: After the avengers make it back from their time travel debacle, they receive a message from unknown origins. This is the story of how the Avengers bore proof they messed up the timeline - Big time.
Series: We React [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Loki Has His Own Series?

**Author's Note:**

> You may now know me as incredibly bored with nothing to do during quarantine. Here on Ao3, I've apparently decided that I grab characters from canon and force them to watch whatever I please in my free time.
> 
> In this case, the avengers react to the Loki trailer.
> 
> Some things you should know:  
> Natasha is still alive (Whoop! Whoop!)  
> You get to choose whether they have the right Nebula or not
> 
> I have not watched Endgame in a while, so there maybe a couple of inaccuracies, I apologize in advance!

The sensation of being pulled back into the time continuum was nauseating and just as quickly as it began it ended with the ten of them back in their previous formation. The sound of crystals dancing around each other can be heard above them when they were really the nanotech adjusting back to their original places.

One by one, each of their suits disappeared back into the watches secured at the back of their palms.

"Did we get 'em all?" Bruce/Hulk asked as the last of his suit slid away.

Rhodey grinned, his War Machine suit visible again, "Are you telling me this actually worked?"

With the helmet gone, their grins were apparent now, some filled with relief with others filled with exhaustion.

"That was easy," Bruce commented.

"Well..." Steve trailed off with a small grimace. He was tilting his head a bit to the side and one of his hands was raised in a 'so so' gesture.

The sounds of the alarms blaring interrupted their inner victories which seemed to spoil the happy mood. Bruce scrambled to check the machines for any insecurities.

The others piled at the edge of the ramp, various degrees of alarm, determination, and confusion painted on their faces. 

"Bruce, what is it?" Natasha asked. She came to rest beside the hulking figure at her side, watching as he typed away furiously on the keyboard. Multiple tabs kept popping on the screen almost like an annoying virus you couldn't get rid of, Bruce kept trying to catch one of them, but that only seemed to cause more to pop up.

"I don't know!" He yelled in frustration, "There's nothing wrong with any of the equipment, I don't know why the alarms are on." He motioned to the ceiling.

Rocket threw up his hands in disbelief, "Of course this would happen to us! One minute we're celebrating the fact that we actually did something right for once then something ruins all that!" he complained.

Tony stared blankly at the talking raccoon as if he couldn't comprehend what it was saying then he looked back up at the group and motioned at it, "Am I the only one still struggling to accept this?"

Before anyone could come up with a snarky remark, suddenly all the blaring noise cut off as well as the electricity. Leaving the occupants in the room in pitch blackness when it was once screaming a bright red, the only source of light they had were the windows at the side. The only noise present was the heavy breathing of some of them and the humming of a monitor- it seemed like it was the only one on while the rest of the machines were off.

None of them said a word, they were waiting for something else to happen, but when it became apparent nothing would someone spoke up.

"...What just happened?" 

"Be prepared for anything," Steve said sternly, shifting slowly into his battle stance and using his remaining senses to detect any kind of movement other than his team's.

This was met with a long silence as the team continued to wait for something else to happen, eventually Tony, or was it Rocket? Either was a possibility really, but when one of them ran out of patience, they walked over to the humming of the monitor, it was conveniently placed beside a projector.

"Guys, over here," Tony said quietly.

"What is it, Stark?" Thor asked, deeming it safe as he walked over to his teammate.

The rest exchanged looks but followed after Thor as well.

"There's a video and guess who's on the thumbnail?" Tony asked exasperated, he pointed to the computer screen while looking at the rest of them with an expression only known as exhaustion.

Bruce looked over at the screen and away from the wires he was inspecting, his eyes widened.

"What? Who is it?" Natasha asked.

Thor frowned, "My brother," he said. His tone hinted nothing but sadness, his expression mirroring it as well but there was a little bit of something else, something unreadable.

"Loki?!" Scott asked incredulously, "Isn't he dead though?" Steve shot him a disapproving look, jerking his head towards Thor as an explanation but the Thunder God didn't seem to notice, too lost in thought.

"I swear if this is some sort of sick prank..." Clint trailed off with a violent look on his face, he fisted his hand. Nebula only rose an eyebrow, a look of recognition lit her face after a moment. Rocket, on the other hand, continued to look towards each of them in confusion.

"Hey Thor," Natasha started, "Are you sure your brother-"

"He's dead," Thor cut in sharply, a look of denial on his face, "I saw it happen- Hell, I had a front-row seat to the whole damn thing."

There was an awkward pause.

"Should we watch?" Rhodey asked in the silence.

"What?"

"Should we watch it? The video, I mean," he clarified, walking over to the computer and gesturing at it.

"What if it's some kind of virus?" Bruce asked, worriedly fiddling with his hands which looked a little surreal with the size and color of them.

"Thor?"

There was a moment of silence as Thor thought over the unspoken question, finally, he settled on his answer, "If my brother were to take over our fortress, he would have done so already," he said, sure of his answer. Everyone else fell silent as they contemplated the answer Thor gave them and the overall question in general. There were a few minutes of silent thinking before Rocket spoke up.

"That's enough of an answer to me," he said.

Reluctantly, the rest eventually agreed.

Tony smirked and clicked the start button. The video loaded and as the projector began to whir and come to life Bruce went ahead and set up a makeshift wall out of the whiteboard. It wasn't much but they were on a bit of a time limit.

**The screen opens up to Thor, Loki, Tony, and a couple of guards walking out of an elevator, adding on to the dramatics was the music it played at the beginning. The guards surrounding a gagged and cuffed Loki stood at the back while Tony and Thor stood in front of a couple of agents in front of the God of Mischief.**

**“Hand it over, Stark.” One of the agents said.**

"Hey, that wasn't that long ago," Scott pointed out.

The screen paused as Scott spoke up.

Natasha turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"No, he's right," Tony said, a look of excitement painted his face, "This is what happened a couple of minutes ago when we tried to steal the Tesseract."

"Tried," Nebula repeated, her eyes narrowed with those piercing black eyes staring a hole into Tony's eyes, "What do you mean by that?" She demanded, speaking up for the first time since they came back.

Tony gulped, "We may have...well, we may have stumbled into a little bit of... what we Earthlings call a pickle." He made a couple of hand gestures which made it ten times more infuriating.

Nebula's eyebrows pinched together in irritation, _"What?"_

Tony smiled nervously, looking to Steve and Scott for help. Scott avoided his gaze, pretending not to notice the life or death situation Tony found himself in, but thankfully Steve decided to give him a little mercy.

"We're assuming Loki took the Tesseract when it fell out if it's case," at the incredulous looks he received, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I think you'll see right now," he said, gesturing to the frozen photo.

"Hold up," Rocket held up his hands, "first of all, please tell me you didn't come back without it," he said desperately.

"We didn't," Tony said. The others let out breaths of relief.

"Good. That's great, that's all I need to know- how you got it doesn't matter, as long as you have it on you right now."

"Right." 

**Tony held up a hand trying to stop the agents from grabbing the briefcase but to no avail. Many hands started to grab Tony’s arm, forcing him to hand over the case.**

**“Get your hands off me,” Tony demanded.**

**The sound of something shutting down sounded and Tony gasped out. The camera went to Loki catching his reaction of dramatic shock.**

"Glad to know he cares," Tony said sarcastically.

**Tony dropped the briefcase, continuing to gasp like he was trying to breathe but unable to.**

Steve grimaced, "That looks painful. We probably should have come up with a different plan."

"What's happening to him?" Rhodey asked, concerned.

"Scott messed something up in my arc reactor," Tony answered bluntly.

Rhodey groaned, dragging down a hand over his face, "Seriously Tony?"

"What? It was the spur of the moment kind of idea! Plus, that's not even me."

"And that makes it okay?!"

**Once we get a close-up shot of the briefcase, the speck of Ant-Man is seen jumping to the upper edge of the case and kicking it away from the crowd.**

"Smart," Rhodey said flatly, "Go ahead and kick the briefcase- not only containing one of the most powerful artifacts in all of the universe but surely nobody will notice it moving by itself." Tony snickered.

Scott sputtered embarrassed.

**With the case sliding across the ground suddenly, Loki eyes it in confusion. He looks back at the crowd once the briefcase stops moving, trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.**

Rocket snorts, "Even he doesn't believe it."

Thor was being oddly quiet as he continued to drink in every detail of his brother's face, his face twisted in longing and grief.

**The shortcut to someone in black carrying the briefcase discreetly and walking towards the door.**

“I'm guessing that's also you?" Natasha asked with a curve of her lips.

"You know it is."

**Just as he reached the door, Hulk’s massive form burst out causing the door to smack Tony and getting him to drop the briefcase. As if it was fate, the impact the briefcase sustained as it fell to the floor caused the Tesseract to fall out of its case and slide towards Loki and stop just at his foot.**

Thor would never admit it out loud but he was glad Loki ended up escaping their hold simply because there was a chance he might survive in that timeline. He only wished Loki would appear before him with that painfully familiar sneer of his face.

"It quite literally appeared at his feet," Scott commented.

"I forgot Bruce's temper tantrum for having to take the stairs," Toney raised an eyebrow at the hulking figure of Bruce/Hulk. Bruce shot him a look.

"Seriously?" Scott groaned, "That could've worked!"

"Don't blame me! It happened over five years ago! How was I supposed to remember that small detail?"

"That small detail could have cost us half the damn universe!"

Unbeknownst to them, the scepter's whirring was getting louder and more intense the more they kept arguing.

"Hey, asshole, I do recall you kicking the tesseract across the room like it's a g*ddamn football, seriously what was going through your head? Everyone was going to notice that, and with our luck, it happened to be Loki of all people!"

"We're getting off track," Thor frowned ( _he should stop doing that_ ), "Everyone be quiet until this is over."

**The camera tilted upwards, showing Loki look down at the glowing cube, he picked it up and held it in his two hands. A blue portal appeared behind him, swallowing him up and disappearing again.**

**The screen turned black then opened up again to a yellow beam of light shooting through the expanse of space, the camera zooms alongside it and eventually moves into the beam itself, it continues to zip through the expanse until it goes black again at the end of the tunnel.**

Thor narrows his eyes, _that looks suspiciously like the Bifrost._

**The scene opens up again, displaying Loki splayed out in the sand in the middle of the desert.**

Tony's breath stutters.

**There was a pause as Loki continued to lay there with the camera advancing on him, finally, he sat up with an exhale, his eye-catching onto something off-screen immediately.**

**It's revealed to be three people dressed in odd clothing as they walk up to Loki with silent judgment and confusion.**

**Loki just looks back completely deadpan, secretly daring them to speak up and say something out of line.**

A couple of them snicker (Scott, Tony, Rocket, Rhodey, Bruce) while Thor allows himself to crack a small grin.

"His expression screams, 'say something wrong and I'll stab you'" Tony comments.

**The screen abruptly changes to a green background with many L's, O's, K's, & I's floating around, what catches their eyes first is the giant "MARVEL STUDIOS" that floats into existence.**

"Anyone know what a "Marvel Studios" is?" Tony asked aloud, gesturing to the screen while the other hand sat crossed across his chest.

"No clue," Scott says.

"Is that not another one of your odd Earth slangs?" Nebula asked with a mocking eyebrow.

"If it is, I've never heard of it," Bruce said.

**The "MARVEL STUDIOS" logo faded into the background turned red and it revealed an exposed modern elevator traveling downwards, slowly it shifted to the buttons inside the elevator. Each button had irregular shapes beside it.**

"Are those supposed to be the elevator buttons?" Steve asks, dubiously.

"Looks like it," Natasha says.

Bruce nods, "We could probably decode the symbols and find out what they mean?" he suggested.

"Good idea, maybe we can learn where the hell Reindeer Games ended up while we're at it. Friday, take a screenshot," Tony said.

"..."

"Friday?"

"Uh, Stark," Thor piped up, pointing towards the ceiling. "No electricity, remember?"

Tony stared at him, "Huh...well it's a good thing we have the literal God Of Thunder on our side, isn't it?"

Thor flushed, "Ah, right..."

Finally, the lights came back on when Thor gave them a little bit of _encouragement_. They all turned back to the matter at hand.

Loki's voice is heard speaking...

**"You're taking me somewhere to kill me," he said bluntly, the shot switched to reveal an old man and Loki who was dressed in some prison garb and a black collar.**

Rocket snorted, "Way to be blunt."

**"No, I'm taking you someplace to talk," the old man said.**

**"I don't like to talk," Loki replied.**

**"But you do like to lie, which you just did...and we both know it. You love to talk," the old man turns to face Loki, grinning while lifting the hand that wasn't holding the files and moving it as if he was talking out of it, "talky, talky."**

"Aaand this is where he stabs him," Clint drawls out with narrowed eyes pinned straight at Loki's judgemental face.

Thor rolls his eyes, his body turning slightly in Clint's direction, "My brother knows self-restraint. And I doubt whatever they put on his neck will allow him to have access to his cache."

Clint looks confused but sure, "And _I_ doubt that would stop him."

"No offense, Point Break but we're talking about New York Loki. You might have said something about him dying a hero or something, but this isn't the same guy."

Thor frowned but didn't argue.

**Loki looks back at the old man, not even bothering to hide his judgment of the older man's antics; instead, he decides to change the subject, "How long have you been here?"**

**The old man inhales turning back to the door, "I don't know, it's hard to say, time passes differently here in the TVA."**

Thor squinted at the screen - well whiteboard but that's being specific - in confusion, muttering, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Write that down. Someone write that down!" Tony exclaimed.

**"What does that mean?" Loki asked with a conflicted face.**

**The old man grabbed Loki's forearm, guiding him to the now opened doors, "You'll catch up."**

**The screen changed abruptly to soldiers walking into a tent, it changed again to said men walking cautiously in it, each one holding a weapon. All the while, the dramatic music grew louder, adding to the already suspense mood.**

**Next, the shot changed to a cloaked figure holding a lantern at head-height before dropping it and catching fire onto the grass.**

**The shot changed again to a soldier falling onto his side in the grass and looking behind him at something the avengers couldn't see in fear.**

**Once again, the figure took the screen, putting down their hands from where they were adjusting their hood, the avengers couldn't see their face from the darkness. A wall of fire stood behind the figure, making it more omi.**

**The soldier is seen crawling away before being roughly pulled back off-screen.**

Some of them flinched.

"Oh, shit."

**The screen changed back to Loki looking at himself in a gold-rimmed mirror with his familiar green attire before turning around and walking off-screen, saying, "Glorious," with a mini smirk appearing afterward.**

**The shot switched to a guard guiding Loki who was back in his prison-like garb towards something, three large heads looking down at everyone in the room. The music became more suspenseful.**

**The screen shifted from black to a woman sitting in front of the three heads, she was wearing a suit with a red ribbon draped over her shoulder and across her chest.**

"Is that...a jury?" Scott asked unsurely.

**The screen goes black, but the music continues, and when it hits a specific note, the shot opens up again to Loki looking up, presumably the woman.**

**Then there were three giant statues holding the same position with a weird hand gesture held in front of their stomach.**

"They're probably important," Natasha comments.

"And why is that?" Nebula asked curiously.

Natasha went ahead and explained they might need this data for later, "We've seen them in the...courtroom, where the three heads were looking down at the people in the room. That itself is a hint to how powerful their position is in the TVA, we see them again but this time in their full "glory."

**A hologram suddenly appeared, displaying TVA in large letters before exploding into different particles and shifting back to create a shape.**

**The old man and Loki are seen looking at the particles as they shift to create another Loki spreading out his hands at either side of him with his chin held high and his head wearing the familiar horned helmet.**

Thor inhaled sharply.

Steve turned to him with hidden concern, apparently, he heard that "Thor?"

Meanwhile, Bruce/Hulk looks understanding, "That's what Loki did in our timeline," he explained.

Everyone else turned to Bruce in confusion, there was a moment of silence before Tony finally caught on to what Bruce said - who didn't elaborate - and spoke up.

"So you think that this guy is showing that-" he pointed at Loki frozen on-screen, "-Loki what happened - or what's happening really in our timeline?"

Bruce nods, "It's possible."

"He might know about Th- _him_ and what he's done," Thor stated.

"He already knew about Thanos's plan," Nebula said with that monotone voice of hers, all attention switched to her but she didn't say anything else more.

"He knew- and he didn't _tell_ anyone?" Clint asked exasperated, "That asshole could've saved us a lot of trouble."

Thor growled, "Do not speak of my brother this way, Barton."

Clint ignored him, "Oh I'm sorry, but if your brother only swallowed his pride and told us about the purple d*ck, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

Just when Thor was about to open his mouth to defend his brother's actions, Nebula spoke up, pausing all comments.

"He couldn't."

Clint glanced at her with anger flashing in his eyes, everyone else naturally turned to her except Thor who looked at her sharply with a warning written in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked calmly.

Nebula straightened, her chin raised high, "My father used the scepter on him, effectively forcing him to speak nothing of Thanos's original plan but the connection was cut for unknown reasons...but there's more."

"More," Thor repeated with narrowed eyes.

Nebula pursed her lips in uncertainty, "I'll tell you when we're alone."

_This is going to be a long conversation and Nebula isn't sure she'll make it out without a fight._

"Hold on, let's back up here, what do you mean the scepter was used on him? How would you know that?" Scott asked skeptically.

She didn't respond, but they noticed the way her expression hardened.

**The image of Loki switched to all the avengers looking down at something with angry expressions, Clint pulling back his arrow and pointing it at that something.**

Thor hummed, "This must be from Loki's point of view."

"Aren't we just the definition of badassery?" Tony said with a teasing look, silently trying to lighten up the mood again and it seemed to have worked by the slowly loosening shoulders and quirked lips.

**Loki turns away from the hologram infuriated.**

The avengers snickered.

**The screen changed to soldiers storming a building with glowing-gold-rimmed doors on each side of the camera.**

**Next, it's to a soldier pointing a weapon at someone with Loki standing behind them, watching while wearing a beige suit.**

"That's...odd to see, I honestly can't see him in 'Midgardian' clothes," Tony said, adding quotation marks on the 'Midgardian' part, probably to mock what Loki would say.

"Me either," Rhodey agrees.

**Then it switches again to someone watching security cams.**

**The shot changes to Loki stumbling from a red door arch with someone writing something down on a notepad, it cuts to Loki looking up in frustration.**

**It switches to the old man handing an object to a petite woman with a sigh and a disappointed look.**

Thor looks at the old man with clenched fists, _if he's planning on harming Loki..._

**It changes to the 'jury' woman standing in a hallway with two soldiers flanking her on both sides, she's holding a weapon and is looking at something off-screen.**

**Next, it's Loki looking in the opposite direction while flipping to daggers elegantly.**

Rocket grins, "Looks like shit's going down."

**A shattered moon takes over the screen, hovering over a purplish landscape.**

**The shot changes to a woman with shoulder-length hair red hair and a figurine eerily similar to their very own Black Widow.**

Some of them shoot her side-glances at her while the person in question looks at the screen in confusion.

**The shot switches to Loki getting up to a destroyed New York, Stark Tower can be seen tilted over in the destruction.**

**The next shot displays a jet and it cuts to Loki sitting in a seat and looking out the window at a man handing over a duffel bag to a flight attendant. Loki no longer has his hair long and he's wearing a classic black suit and sunglasses, he puts on a familiar smirk turning to look in front.**

Steve squinted, "Wait a second-"

He gets cut off by Stark, "No way! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Depends," Rocket replies flatly.

Thor turns his attention to Steve, a question in his eyes. Natasha is seen smirking as well as Clint, which raised more questions for Thor. At least he wasn't the only one, Scott looked bewildered, looking at each person and waiting for them to explain.

Before Steve can even open his mouth to answer, Stark interrupts him again, "He's dressed as D.B Cooper!" he exclaimed, "The criminal, you get what I'm saying, right?" He asks Rhodey who merely nods hesitantly.

"And that's a reason to celebrate because..." Thor trails, asking Stark to elaborate.

Tony held up a finger, "Alright, one, I'm not celebrating and two, there's a good chance you'll see."

**The shot changed back to the purple landscape than to Loki running in the direction of an odd-looking building, impossibly the music picks up speed, enough to match the circumstances in the video.**

**The screen switches to a man swinging a punch in Loki's direction which is caught by the trickster, the man throws Loki off causing the demi-god to do a flip which is cut off by Loki swinging a woman in a different shot.**

**"Brother," Loki says as the scene continues to play out.**

Thor's eyes widen a fraction.

**In a different scene, Loki swings the back of his fist in someone's helmet-covered face, and again the shot changes to Loki slamming the guy's head into a table.**

**"Heimdall." is heard.**

**The shot changes back to the airplane with Loki lowering his sunglasses to wink at the flight attendant while taking the duffel bag from her.**

Rocket whistles, "Guy's got moves."

Thor gives the rabbit an odd look.

**Loki turns to walk in the other direction, "You better be ready," he said.**

**The airplane comes into view flying off into the distance before Loki is seen jumping out and suddenly a beam of rainbow light catches him midair, a couple of bills left behind from where he once was.**

**The screen turns black then opens up to LOKI's name being switched up with different versions of each letter, the music playing along before slowing down until it stops on certain letters.**

Scott squinted, "This is written as if it's a series," he said.

"What do you m-"

"No, no, he's right. This must have taken a whole lot of editing and I don't think Raindeer Games would take this amount of time preparing a trailer for us," Tony deadpanned. Suddenly, as if a bulb turned on, he looked at Bruce with barely contained excitement, "You thinking about it too, right?"

Bruce immediately looked doubtful, "No way, that's not possible."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "There's a talking raccoon a few feet away from me, not to mention two aliens, and not five minutes ago, we figured out time travel."

Bruce seemed to contempt this before finally deciding on, "We'll talk later."

Just when they thought it was over, **the scene opens up to Loki surrounded by people dressed in odd clothing (Like someone wearing a helmet with silverware sticking out).**

**Loki himself was standing at the front with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, he was wearing a suit and a mini version of his horns "Come on," he says, holding his hands out for emphasis with a grin, "What did you expect?"**

**The people around Loki immediately pointed their weapons at him, the trickster himself looked confused with a splash of worry.**

Rocket and Tony snort.

Bruce squinted, "Loki, for president...oh hell no."

**The screen goes blue and "Disney" is written in the middle in white.**

Clint spoke up, "If Loki of all people gets his own show, then where's mine?"

"I don't think we should be worried about that right now, Clint, "Natasha said, amused.

"We can figure this out later, but for now, we have a mission to finish and people to help," Steve spoke up, his tone holding a note of authority.

Thor sighs exhausted but if you close enough, you could see a ghost of a smirk, during the trailer he was standing at the far back, slightly separated from the group, "Oh Loki, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he muttered.

"Really? If anything, it's your fault for messing with the timeline, brother," a smooth voice replied, you could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

They all tensed, except one certain Thunder God.

Thor turned around, "Loki..." he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first time writing the avengers, they might be a little OOC, but I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> I wrote this in a couple of hours, the editing is bad, but this has been gnawing on my mind for a while and I needed to write it out, this was just for fun!


End file.
